


【剧评】遇见

by ArcticCircle3055



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode Review, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticCircle3055/pseuds/ArcticCircle3055
Summary: S7b相关
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald, Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 1





	【剧评】遇见

重温了一遍S7b，写一下11和Clara。DW不论什么CP都是别琢磨得太细的时候更好吃，11C也一样，互动糖特别多，半季顶别人一季，顶12C两季，真看清了什么糖吃进嘴都是一股玻璃渣的味。  
11C的旅程其实特别短，S701，The Snowman，S7b，The Day of the Doctor，The Time of the Doctor，加在一块都没9Rose的一季多。而时间跨度还特别长，S7a到The Snowman隔了一百年，The Time of the Doctor开头跟结尾又隔了九百年。  
魔法特的两任博士不论其具体性格如何都有一个共性，表里不一，这种表里不一并不是因为假或者虚伪，而是来源于主客观的认识上的差异，博士怎么看待自己和别的人怎么看待博士，这两者之间的不同。  
温柔驯良像个大孩子一样富有活力的11已处于重生周期的末尾，实质上已经是个老人了，骨子里的自我厌恶比其他任何一任都要重，秒切黑连读条都用不着。而12同样，面上是孩子气的闹腾唐突，里子是老人被Trenzalore的九百年磨平心气的麻木冷漠。这种反差恰恰是这两任博士更富于可看度的迷人之处，同样也是他们更贴近普通人的地方，更懂得去掩饰自己。  
池塘家的11跟Clara的11人设也不太一样，前者脾气更坏一点，更暴躁但是也更真诚，而后者更为阴郁，却又在Clara面前刻意表现得特别伟光正。  
整个11时期博士都是在走下坡路，从九百多岁到一千一，一千二，肉眼可见的日渐消沉下去，这一点也反应在了11着装的配色和Tardis的装饰和色调上。  
S5的11特别甜，年轻，小王子啊，炸过宇宙之后S6又有了死亡阴影的笼罩阴郁感就渐渐起来了。而随着池塘夫妇的离去，11的整个状态顿时下挫到了最低谷，失去的不仅仅是珍视的家人和朋友，Amy之于11是First Face，构成其人格的一部分。博士从此时开始更多的真正显现出老人的一面，变得更为冷漠，质疑自己的付出值得与否，也更吝啬于感情上的表达。  
这其中还涉及到一个问题，即博士之日的剧本到底什么时候写好的，多出了8.5爷，11直接被从第十二个Doctor挤到了最后一个。按照卡司公布的大致时间保守估计大约正是12年拍摄S7期间。  
失去池塘夫妇后的11并没有按照Amy的要求去找新的同伴，Don’t be alone，索性不再继续旅行，也不再对弱小伸以援手，在维多利亚伦敦的云上宅了一百年。Tardis也失去了原先的斑斓绚烂，转为更为晦涩阴暗的冷色调。  
The Snowman的11C最好吃，童话感特别强，光风霁月般顺遂，也因没有什么因果和亏欠而少了后来的沉重，就是很纯粹的被吸引了。11终于遇见了一个足够吸引他走下云端的姑娘，或许是让他想起了那些愉快的旧时光，又或许是因为这姑娘太过伶俐特别，一眼就能看穿他的小花招。所以11几乎是迫不及待的把Tardis的钥匙交了出去，因为他已经等了太久了。  
DW不少篇章第一遍看是甜的，等回头再看，解得细了的时候字里行间处处都是Flag和刀子，一股浓浓的玻璃渣味，这一点于我个人而言对Last Christmas的阴影尤重。The Snowman其实也相当，就是S910-912三集全家桶的豪华版预告，但我还是觉得甜，满怀希望的那种甜。又及，11C其实套路特别多，一点都不真诚，还是会让人觉得特别好，正归因于这种在低谷期，一无所有之时，重新燃起了希望。  
Clara Oswald这么个平凡无奇缺点其实还特别多的小姑娘对于11和12之所以如此重要，在Clara有危险的时候不论11还是12总是格外的不理智。剔除她是11的Impossible Girl，是12的First Face，也正因为Clara是在博士最困难的时期里，仍然给了两任博士继续前行的希望，把他们重新拢好的那个人。  
Clara的11，更像那种厌世的老花猫，讨好似的故意露出软软的肚皮给Clara挠。Clara在11时期的一切都看似来得很容易，而事实上，从来都不是因为她接近博士容易，而是博士存心想要接近一个普通的人类女孩特别容易而已。  
彼时不知道因果，11始终把Clara和Echo! Clara当作同一个人，只不过不记得自己，他还特别遗憾于这一点，大概是觉得如果Clara记得自己，就不用再这么辛苦的示好，小心装出伟光正的模样。  
两个Echo! Clara所见过的11其实都比S7b更接近他原本的样子，S701 Asylum of the Daleks，11觉得那就是个疯掉的Dalek，人也算一路都在帮他，还是特不友好的故意去戳穿Oswin最后那点自我保护的幻想。而The Snowman的Echo! Clara也知道11一开始就没打算帮她。  
S7b前期11对Clara，好奇、怀疑、小心翼翼的示好和有点迷的保护欲，各自并不真诚的成分混杂在一起，始终要大过感情一说。S706 The Bells of Saint John，Clara这边电话都未来得及挂断，11连僧袍都没换就已经站在人家门口一阵狂敲，失而复得的狂喜之下张嘴就是“Do you remember me？”  
Clara一遇到危险，11就特别躁和阴郁，害怕又如之前那样护不好她，黑得都快冒泡了，而在被她看着的时候，对小姑娘又甜又宠，格外乖顺。11很急于把Clara拐上船，或许只有人在自己眼皮底下他才觉得心安，结果小姐姐让他第二天再来。  
Clara也并非从一开始就很信任11，对于这个突然出现在门前，待她好得其实特别反常，又一天之内救了自己两回还告诉她星星月亮随便挑的外星人，既好奇又怀疑。两边都是咱们走着瞧的调调。  
S707 The Rings of Akhaten的末尾Clara就已经印证了自己的预料，知道11动机不纯，知道11背地里STK过自己，也说了不想当什么代替品去鬼魂竞争。局面一接近失控，老油条的11立刻就转移了话题，摸出了Clara妈妈的戒指，顿时又赢回了局面。  
新版的诸位Doctor里，11是段数最高最会带节奏的节奏大师。  
S708 Cold War，Clara在明知道很危险的情况下主动请缨去跟寒冰战士谈判，之后被11拽出来，问他“How did I do？ Was I OK？”11回了一句“This wasn’t a test，Clara.”明明说了不想去竞争，然而小姑娘始终还是介意的，特别想得到11的肯定，故意在他面前表现出一副无所畏惧的模样。  
S709 Hide，既是Parallel又是Flag，因为战争经历对感情讳莫如深的少校和因为其天赋觉得自己容易感情信号混淆的灵媒姑娘，跟那一对被分隔在不同宇宙仍然思念着对方不造是什么生物的情侣，往近了也就捅刀捅到博士之时，往远了看连12C都逃不过这一刀。  
小姑娘刚被灵媒警告过别相信11，“There is a sliver of ice in his heart.”但11一有危险Clara就什么都不顾了，自己的安危，T娘的安危，灵媒妹子的安危，什么她都不顾，什么都可以拿去冒险，只要11没事。11对Clara那句“You are the only mystery worth solving.”节奏带得也真是有水平。  
11的戒心到了S710 Journey to the Centre of the Tardis里劈头盖脸的冲着Clara吼过一回，又立即靠Hug解决了不愉快之后才基本算是下了，这集是整个S7b个人最喜欢的，面对险情的两人都炸毛现了原形。由于这天的时间线被重写，Clara肯定不记得，暂时的，不记得，我有些好奇11自己知道与否，各种迹象都透露出11应该是记得的，所以才会说“We’ve had two days crammed into the space of one.”  
11因失控说漏嘴，让Clara知道了自己“死过”的事，适时的忘记，在S713又适时的想起，加之Vastra夫人当着她的面提到了Daleks’ Asylum，Clara Oswald知道就应该是自己进入博士时间流的所有条件就凑齐了。  
S711 The Crimson Horror和S712 Nightmare in Silver里Maitland家的俩小孩，Artie和Angie都管11叫Clara’s Boyfriend，Clara没否认，连11也没否认，甚至于后来的12也是这么觉得的。11对Clara的确渐渐有了那种近似Fancy的好感，才会一边纠结她身上的谜团另一边又忍不住去注意她的短裙。到了博士之时，Clara让他当自己的男朋友，11也立刻就答应了，小姑娘改口说是假扮时11还吐槽了她。  
末了宇宙皇帝跟Clara求婚，11顿时整个人都不好了，直接就想上前去插话，并在Clara拒绝之后还蠢兮兮的竖了个大拇指。11对Clara的占有欲也不浅，没怎么发作过还得归因于对手水平太次，没有什么需要他出手争取的地方，之后到了12那，真的一点都不藏着掖着。  
S713 The Name of the Doctor，个人觉来，是魔法特目前的五季里收得最不好的一个季终集，最后完全沦为博士之日的大型预告，S7b的八集之于11C两人关系的铺展刻画如果算尚可的话，之于主线的收束真的就格外仓促和牵强。  
Clara于时间流往前踏出这一步的时候只知道会要了自己的命，同样在S910 Face the Raven，小姑娘选择站在渡鸦之前，两次都已经是选择和接受了死亡。至于观众的上帝视角告诉你肯定死不成，最后肯定还会得救，对角色而言都是后话。  
不论11还是Clara，S713的行为都可视作为了拯救对方而孤注一掷，不计后果，于CP而言本是大糖，但魔法特的这么个刻画不足虎头蛇尾的处理，什么糖都味道怪怪的。于故事上一点后果都没有，所有的铺垫都跟故意唬人似的，从观众的角度，这可真他喵的太扯淡了。  
我对时间流设定的诸多不满和看法在上一篇小论文里已经提过，不再重复，在此倒想多说两句Clara的回声设定。  
Echo设定提供了属于Clara Oswald其人不可估量的无限可能，S707的尾声就如同Echo设定的注解，正是本来应该却未能实现的无限可能令一片承载了这些可能的落叶足以喂饱一颗恒星那么大的巨兽，但于Echo设定下不是可能越丰富越是一件好事。  
以S701 Asylum of the Daleks为例，一个特别帅气能打的小姐姐被塞进胡椒罐已经够让人心疼的了，而当知道因果之后重新看这集，这把扎进血肉的刀子又能多转好几个圈。Alaska号整条船之所以会在一年前坠毁，二十多人全军覆没，唯独Echo! Clara当时逃过一劫，却因此会被选中，改造成完全转化的Dalek，甚至于她没有立时崩溃而是靠精神力扛过了这个过程编造出自己还是人类的幻觉……所有一系列蝴蝶效应式的连带损伤都是为了S701这个时间点上，当11到来时，能够拯救他而做的准备条件。  
同样The Snowman的Echo! Clara从云端摔落的时候当场就已经检测不到生命迹象，依靠Strax的黑科技回光返照争回了一时半刻，让11有动力去跟Great Intelligence正面怼，又恰好在11有危险的时候失去了继续抗争的能力间接替他挽回了局面……哪怕不把这当作是设计好的恶意，也绝不会是什么巧合。  
上一篇小论文里已经提到过，S713博士的时间流也包括了11还未活过，未来的日子，并且将12算在新一轮的重生周期里，因此Clara所进入的时间流于理论上最短也截止到11重生成12之前。  
如果11在Trenzalore的九百年里也遇到过Echo! Clara，他又怎么会不知道，正是因为自己选择了停在这里才会有一个Echo! Clara为了救博士而出生于战争的阴影之下，过上与之对应的生活。  
而于S706里出现过的那本Amy写的书《Summer Fall》的序言中，Amy也提到了一个Echo! Clara。一个奇怪的老太太，让Amy替博士传一句口信，正是那句“Run you clever boy，and remember.” 这个老去的Echo! Clara问Amy有没有怀疑过自己活着只是为了做一件事。当完成了这件事，余下人生就失去了价值和意义。  
Echo! Clara的存在，就如同一支又一支的火柴，在被需要时为博士提供光和热，有的直接被耗尽，而有幸，或是说不幸，活下来的Echo! Clara，就如同用过了的火柴，也已经失去了作用。用其自己的话说，活着只是为了一个闪耀的瞬间，而要熬过这之后灰暗庸常的人生是如此的难熬。  
Echo设定既给出这些难以计量的可能，却又让她们每一个都受制于奔向完成Saving the Doctor的使命，无法真正拥有属于自己的人生。所有的Echo! Clara都可以说是为了博士而生的，唯独Clara Oswald本人不是，那就是个普通的人类女孩，尽管最后也沾上了因果，那只是小姑娘自己的选择。  
剧里一再出现了Soufflé配方和Soufflé的比喻，Clara本体就是那个配方，Echo! Clara则更像是不同环境下制作出的成品，而观众有幸看到的总是比较完美的成品，而无缘看到那些失败的。同样，正因为Clara身上具有这些优秀的特质才能够映射在Echo! Clara的身上，是以我颇有些反感Clara逊色于Echo! Clara一说，因为这并不是能够拿来作比较的事。  
两者整合到一块，才呈现出一个更为完整的Clara，Clara拥有着Echo! Clara不可及的人生，最终替她们踏上了最长的旅程，归属于群星之间。Echo! Clara也寄托着Clara未能实现的愿望，诸如The Snowman里11C的那个吻。  
S713里Clara为了一个认识没多久的人这么轻掷自己其实多少显得有些无知无畏，大概是因为11给她留下了太过强烈的“救世主”的印象，又是她很看重的朋友，哪怕此时小姑娘甚至都还没喜欢上11，也很义气的要当救世主的拯救者。  
仗着肾上腺素狂飙图一时意气很容易，难的是一直这么飙，既不要命（Life），也不要生活（Life）。明知是悬崖峭壁，知道对方是她不该爱上的人，也没可能从对方那里得到回应，还要往下跳，这可就真的很要命了。  
是以S8亮出小爪子的Clara才更像是个活人，终于回到了现实，试图控制自己的生活，也终于会提要求了，要求还特别多，12老折腾她，她也没让12好过。到了S9，一个彻底磨掉那些不切实际的少女心的Clara，在已极为明确所有可能和不可能的前提下，再这么过一天是一天的挥霍自己就真的很让人心疼，明明还有那样多别的可能，明明往后退一步就能够放自己一条生路，她都因为12的缘故选择了放弃。  
这么一抑一扬之下，痛觉顿时被放大了无数倍，再怎么往多了算，S910 Clara选择面对渡鸦时也就二十八九岁，人生中最好的时候，用不到五分钟的时间就接受了自己的英年早逝，还要反过来去安慰12。  
如果拿人的一生比作蜡烛，Clara Oswald是那种把蜡烛当火柴用的人，连博士这颗恒星都少不得会被她灼伤。也正因如此，唯有她才拿得出足够的火气支撑博士渡过两轮重生周期交替的黑暗岁月。  
在11C格外短暂的旅程中，好时候算得宽泛一点也得是S710之后，更严格的话其实只有博士之日和博士之时的前一半，解开了所有的疑虑，真正是两人诚心相待的日子。  
博士之日真是DW为数不多从头甜到尾的单集，哪怕也为后来的一些坏事埋了伏笔，近的博士之时，远的S9三集全家桶，但每次看都仍然会觉得特别好，作为观众，对这种全员协力的老梗还是迷之热衷的。小姑娘抹平了博士因亲手毁灭母星四百年来的愧疚和悔恨，10和8.5爷对Clara也格外友好，但11是Clara的“My Doctor”，跟其他的不一样。  
又及，魔法特是真嫌小姑娘在别的博士这待遇太好，时间领主也太容易对付了，之后才故意扔了一只来克她的12给Clara。接着小姐姐就被12拽着整个的道德水平和对人生的期望值在短短不到三年之内滑坡得跟雪崩似的。  
而于博士之时，魔法特对11的不友好又上了一个新台阶，面壁九百年，甚至还断了一条腿，碍于单集时长的限制，只浮光掠影的展现出战争的残酷性和11作为该重生周期最后一个博士，老人的孤绝。  
局面一超出控制，11立刻就送走了Clara，生怕她会出事。正应验了S709中11的那番描述，“It’s the oldest story in the universe, this one, or any other. Boy and girl fall in love, get separated by events——war, politics, accidents in time. She’s thrown out of the hex, or he’s thrown into it. Since then they’ve been yearning for each other across time and space, across dimension. This isn’t a ghost story，it’s a love story.”  
此时Clara对11也已是深信不疑的喜欢，虽然小姑娘晚些时候，在11重生时才有意识到。11说什么她都乖乖照着做，才会在一天之内连着被骗了两次，等回过头来，害怕再度受伤上来就发了一张好人卡的12要挽回Clara的信任可就难办了。  
Clara也因在短时间之内面对诸多变故的接连打击，看着暗恋对象重生，又领了12的好人卡，S8时更多的瞧清了现状，更为谨慎于付出和回报，真正跳出了S7b这种其实比较傻白甜的阶段。  
S801 Deep Breath，11那通穿越时空的电话，没能当面说的想念和告别，临重生了都还顾着去安慰他的姑娘。11对Clara，并非如同对Amy或是River那般从头至尾都是真诚的模样，却始终给了她最为温柔的一面，而Clara正是凭着这些去帮助和引导12成为一个更好的博士。  
11C和12C所呈现出截然不同的模式，理想和现实，就像是一枚硬币互斥的两面，人生中不同的阶段，过了就再也回不去。若非对Clara本人爱得很深沉，亦或是很顺遂的接受了一条起伏颇多冲突强烈的故事线，单纯从萌CP的角度，大多数不反感于此的人应该都只会选择其一作为偏向。  
于我这种杂食狗而言，12C的成瘾性极大的满足了我背德爱好者的各种变态心理，而11C的好就像是喜欢的零食，冬夜里的童话，绝境中开出的花，在别处被虐到磨平心气始终都还是能从他们身上得到宽慰和希望。  
The Snowman里11说“This is the day everything begins.”，这的确是一切的开端，Echo! Clara不断奔向博士的一千年中，博士第一次真正的遇见了Clara。

**Author's Note:**

> 备注  
> @只剩名字一张皮 翻译的《Summer Fall》序言见其微博。  
> 标题遇见，取自孙燕姿的那首《遇见》，写的时候一直在Loop，推荐作为BGM，最末的两句，“我遇见你是最美丽的意外”和“总有一天我的谜底会揭开”，真的特别11C。
> 
> 2016年11月28日于家中


End file.
